


Soul Searching

by icecreamchick45



Series: My Glee-Write (Get It, Like Re-Write) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, But also, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, It goes a little dark, Love Triangles, M/M, Music, Re-Imagining of Canon, Team as Family, Useless Adults, listen, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamchick45/pseuds/icecreamchick45
Summary: Mike needs a thing, Puck wants to get Finn laid, and we need to talk about Kurt.





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me a lot longer than anything else has ever taken. Probably because of how many conflicting feelings I had on the canon version of this storyline. I love the idea of the bulling getting serious and real consequences happening. I, however, do not love the idea that none of the club got involved for more than like half a scene where a few people got involved and didn't know the full extent of what was happening. I also hated that we never got to see everyone kicking ass. Also, this started the Dalton plot and tbh not a fan. There are so many ways that Kurt could have gotten a boyfriend that didn't involve leaving the school and ugh. So, I redid this plot, which I realized that I hinted at during Real Life. Don't we love a queen who knows what she's doing? lol, that isn't the case here but sure let's go with that. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys. ; )

*So here’s what you missed on Glee. Kurt’s been getting bullied by Karofsky, like really badly, like worse than usual. Finn and Kurt’s parents got married and now they’re like family: wow. Finn and Rachel broke up and are still sorta friends, but neither of them are really over the break up. Finn really isn’t over it because he was the one who was dumped. Tina and Artie broke up but it was a mutual decision and it went well, for them at least. Mike is just kinda there, and he’s been in the Glee club since like episode 4. Why haven’t we done anything with Mike yet?

And that’s what you missed on GLEE*

\-------------------------

Kurt always wore extravagant outfits, Sam knew this. Within the few months that they had been friends, he was pretty sure Kurt had spent more money on clothes than his parents spent on their mortgage. Sam also knew very little about fashion, but he was pretty sure something was off when he saw Kurt walking through the hallways. Kurt was wearing a bright pink turtleneck sweater that said Fight Me in cursive lettering, skinny jeans(that totally did not make his ass look great… nope…), white boots, and all that seemed pretty normal for the diva. 

However, the giant sunglasses indoors was new. 

“Hey, dude.” 

Kurt looked startled like his mind just came down to earth. 

“H-hi. Hi Sam, when did you get here?”

Sam would be convinced Kurt was messing with him if this was the type of joke Kurt usually made. Kurt usually went for the jokes that made you think and usually made fun of the general population, or at least the population of Lima, Ohio.

“You alright, dude? I don’t mean to pry, but you’re wearing sunglasses indoors. Didn’t you once say that sunglasses inside were only for douchebags and blind people.”

“Sam, didn’t I tell you I was blind. I’ve never been able to see your incredibly gay haircut. Tell me what color it is? Please tell me it isn’t bottle blonde?”

“No need to go bitchy on me. Just trying to see if you’re okay.”

“Well I’m fine. Now, let’s go on to discussing the Queen number you performed with Blaine last week.”

Crap. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

\----------------------------

*GLEE*

\----------------------------

“I’m just telling you dude, you need to get back out there. It’s been almost two months since your breakup. That’s almost 30 times as long as it takes me to get over girls.”

Puck honestly thinks that since moving in and becoming full-on family with the Hummels, Finn has lost his spine completely. Not that he would ever say anything out loud about it, for risk of being punched in the nuts by one Mercedes Jones, but Kurt rubbed off onto Finn too much. Finn’s spine had been completely removed. Along with his balls getting his cut off when he started dating Rachel, it was like Finn wasn’t even a real dude anymore. 

And anyone who thought that Puck also had his balls in the hands of someone else can just shut the hell up. Quinn was different and this isn’t about him. 

He needs to get Finn laid. 

“I don’t know, Puck. Maybe me and Rach still have a chance, maybe we just need to talk about it or I just need to apologize.”

And soon. God, Finn was pathetic.

“God Finn, you’re pathetic. You’re never supposed to apologize to girls, that gives them the power. You never give that type of power to someone else.”

“So, how could we get back together if neither of us apologize?”

“I never said that nobody apologies, I just said that you don’t apologize.”

“...You’ve met Rachel Berry, right? The same girl who made Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sign a sheet saying that they swore not to spy for Coach Sylvester or else they risk being sued.”

That was true, the bitch was insane. Just like Finn was a moron. 

“Then meet someone else. Listen Finn, you’ve been staring at her during every class you guys share. You’ve sung all the songs you could sing to try and win her heart back, and you have gay-ass poetry written about her on your computer.”

The last part was a complete guess, but the way Finn was acting, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“How did you know about that? I thought only Kurt knew and only cause he came in as I was writing it….”

God, this was not going to be easy.

“This is why you need to have sex or a date or something. You are not allowed to be known as the guy who writes sad poems about his ex.”

“Fine. Just not Friday, that’s family dinner.”

Puck sighed loudly. His boy might be hopeless. 

\----------------------

Kurt was relieved that all his friends were morons. Nobody but Sam questioned the sunglasses. As if Kurt wore sunglasses in January often, his friends were fashion morons. 

Except for Mercedes, he honestly didn’t know why she didn’t question him but he was thankful anyways. The less everyone questioned the better. 

Kurt was taken out of his thoughts with a slam into the lockers. 

“Sup, fag.” 

It took a lot of work to feel superior when bruised and sitting up against a locker, but Kurt feels he managed to pull it off. 

“How are you doing today, Karofsky? Hope you are passing all your remedials. Now, if you excuse me-”

 

Kurt tried to make his escape there, but Karofsky pulled him off the floor and held him up against the locker. 

“What’s with the faggy glasses, fag?”

Wow. Karofsky sure had a way with words and threats. It would be worth pointing out if he wasn’t being held up against the lockers like a rag doll.

“You know why I’m wearing the sunglasses,” Kurt said darkly. He hated feeling this powerless, almost as much as he hated Karofsky’s meaty breath in this face. 

Karofsky shrugged and dropped Kurt, “Not my fault your face turned black and blue when you got in the way of my fist. Next time, don’t get hit.” 

He left then, no doubt to go and attack some other victim or eat an entire chicken or something stupid and manly. 

Kurt hated himself in this moment. Why hadn’t he been born with bigger muscles? Why couldn’t he have been better able to defend himself? Why did he allow himself to be victim to this, time and time again? 

\----------------------

Mike is pretty sure the girls were watching him. He isn’t particularly cocky, he’s probably the least popular of the football guys, including Matt who didn’t even go to this school anymore. (He moved to Iowa. Mike had thought Ohio didn’t seem so horrible in comparison.) But, he was positive that Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were all watching him. 

This was confirmed when they all walked up to him, like some hive mind creature. 

“Hey, guys.” They all continued to stare at him, he really wasn’t sure what was happening. “Alrighty then, I’m gonna go…”

Rachel finally spoke up: “Mike, what do you do?”

If Mike wasn’t confused before, he sure as hell was now. “Umm… what?”

Rachel clarified (if you could call it that), “I mean, what do you do in the club? We were conversing and we could think of at least one position that everyone in the club fulfills, except for you.” 

Okay, that hurt. He contributes to the club just as much as everyone else. 

“Uh… I’m the main male dancer and I sing backup on the songs.”

Rachel had a look of shock on her face as if she had not considered that asking what someone contributes as if they contributed nothing could actually be considered rude by some. 

“Not like that,” Mercedes apparently trying to dig themselves out of the hole that Rachel had dug. “Everyone in the club has a thing, except we couldn’t think of one for you.”

That was better… somehow…

Rachel took this time to jump back in.

“I’m the star of the club, that’s my thing. Mercedes here is second diva to me and co-fashionista.” 

Mercedes looked annoyed at Rachel’s assessment but did nothing say for roll her eyes.

“Tina is the goth of the club, and one of the stabling forces of the club. Now, we’ve gone through everyone and we’ve yet to figure out what your ‘thing’ is.”

At least, he could feel less hurt and more confused by that assessment. The way the girls were talking, it was like he didn’t have a place in the club. That couldn’t be true.

Could it?

“I’m one of the football players in the club.”

“Doesn’t count because that’s all the boys except for Kurt and Artie.”

“It would almost be more interesting if you didn’t.”

Okay… 

“I’m one of the main dancers.”

“That’s a function towards the club, not so much of a personality characteristic that sets you apart.”

“Although, you are a fantastic dancer.”

He looked up at Tina at that. As if not expecting Mike to hear, she blushed. Which in turn only caused Mike to blush as well. It was like they had a secret no one else knew about. It was nice. 

Mercedes interrupted their nice moment with a clear of her throat. “As nice as that is Mike, we need to find your defining characteristic.”

Rachel started smiling at that, that bright smile that slightly scared him. “All week if need be.”

Oh, boy. This was going to be interesting. 

\----------------------

“Hey Finn, can I ask you a question?”

“Is this about Rachel? Cause like I told Puck, I’m really not-”

“No, no, it’s not… that.” Sam had no idea what sort of relationship drama that Finn was going through this week and he had no interest in knowing. “I wanted to ask you about Kurt.”

“Oh, he’s still dating Blaine. So, if you’re trying-”

“No, not that either.”

Maybe talking to Finn was a bad idea. Finn wasn’t exactly known for his insightfulness or his ability to pay attention to others.

“Then… what?”

Sam takes a moment before saying, “Have you noticed anything off about Kurt lately?”

“More so than usual?” 

This was definitely a bad idea. 

“Yes, Finn. More so than usual.”

“Uhh, not really.” 

Great, this conversation was totally pointless. 

“Oh, there was one thing that was kinda more on the weirdy side for him. We were working in the garage and I finally managed to change a tire without his help, so I gave him a hug and he sorta just cringed his way through it.”

“What do you mean by cringe?”

“I don’t know, sorta like I was hurting him by touching him. He said it was just cause he didn’t like physical contact, but that can’t be true cause that was the first time that he really reacted that way and I’m a hugger.”

So, Kurt was physically hurting and was trying to hide it. Sam knew that Kurt was stupidly independent at times, but he wouldn’t hide something like this. Especially from someone who Kurt was comfortable enough that he apparently regularly gets hugged by them. However, Kurt’s sunglass choice, his reaction to someone surprising him, and now this-

“Sam, you don’t think that Kurt’s in trouble right?”

Sam realized that Finn was now watching him with a concerned look on his face. Kurt was Finn’s brother and should know if something is happening. Although, Kurt would be really mad if Sam started spreading rumors about him-

“Sam-”

“No, no. He’s fine. I’m just being weird. Trust me, Kurt’s fine.”

“If you say so,” Finn shrugged. “I have to go. Puck is doing something at the mall, it may involve getting me a hooker.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to be caught off guard, “What?” 

“I don’t know, man. See ya.” 

Sam had to get that disturbing thought out of his head and find Kurt. Fast.

\----------------------

Rachel Berry has a plan. The plan consists of having everything in her life planned out for the next 37 years. She also has separate plans planned out for more specific events, for example the entirety of junior year. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate being kidnapped by three of my friends, but can I please take the blindfold off.”

Kidnapping Mike was not apart of the original plan. 

She wasn’t entirely sure why kidnapping him was necessary if they were just taking him to the mall. She appreciated the drama and comic nature of the situation however, so she decided not to mention anything and continue driving. 

Mercedes was sitting next to her, as a 2nd in command for driving in case something happened to her. Mercedes claimed she just wanted control of the music that was granted to front seat people. Tina was sitting in the backseat with Mike, making sure that he couldn’t see where they were going and to just keep him company. 

Rachel wasn’t one to try and play at Cupid, but she could see something blooming between those two. She thought it was cute to see love blossoming; it reminded her of herself and Finn before everything fell apart. 

Rachel didn’t regret her choice. Love needed to be built from mutual trust and respect from both parties, not on a foundation built from lies. Still, as she glanced back and saw them giggling and playing as Mike kept trying to remove the blindfold and Tina refused to let him, her heart ached. 

She looked away. It did nothing productive to dwell on the past or on the relationship that she could’ve been in had it not been for one secret. Besides, her and Finn were in a friendship that worked. Finn might be her best friend as of now, and the past was behind them. 

“We’re here,” she said in her best attempt at being cheerful. She thinks it came off pretty convincingly. “Tina, take of the blindfold.”

As she took it off, Mike was able to take in his surroundings. 

“You guys kidnapped me just to take me to the mall.” 

While that was maybe, technically true, it was more than that. Mercedes explained: “Look, we are going to find you your ‘thing’. The best way to do that is through fashion. Hence, mall.”

“I can understand that I more meant the kidnapping par-”

“We’re wasting time,” Rachel could appreciate humor and jest, but she also valued efficiency. “Mercedes, do you have the music?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect, then let’s begin.” 

Mercedes pressed the button on her phone, and the guitar riff started to play. 

Tina started: “Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games/ We got everything you want, honey, we know the names/ We are the people that can find whatever you may need/ If you got the money, honey, we got your disease.”

They went inside the mall, through multiple stores trying on different things for Mike. All through it singing. 

All: “In the jungle, welcome to the jungle.”

Tina: “Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees/I wanna watch you bleed.”

Mercedes: “Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here every day/You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play.”

Rachel: “If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually/You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from me.”

All: “In the jungle, welcome to the jungle.”

Tina: “Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees/I wanna watch you bleed.”

Rachel: “And when you're high you never/ Ever want to come down/So down, so down, so down yeah

Mercedes: “You know where you are? You're in the jungle, baby/You're going to die, in the jungle

All: “Welcome to the jungle, watch it bring you to your knees, knees/In the jungle, welcome to the jungle/Feel my, my, my serpentine/In the jungle, welcome to the jungle/Watch it bring you to your knees, knees/In the jungle, welcome to the jungle/Watch it bring you to your, it's going to bring you down”

By the end of it, Mike had tried on leather jackets, skinny jeans, flannels, sweaters, sweater vests, leather pants, and everything in between all of that. In the end, he was wearing a pair of slim fitting jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, a Spiderman t-shirt, and a red jacket. Almost the exact outfit that Rachel had seen him in yesterday. 

Mercedes also noticed this, “Huh, you don’t look very different.”

“I don’t know, his smile and his confidence are definitely different,” Tina contradicted. 

Mike, finally speaking up, said, “I’m kinda fine with nothing really changing. I’m just happy that I got to spend the day with you guys.” 

“Aww,” They all hugged after that. “We should celebrate with some ice cream.” 

They all laughed as they headed up to the food court. 

\----------------------

“What are we doing here?”

“Getting you laid, or at least a date.”

Finn had come along because he liked being Puck’s friend, despite the drama last year. But he didn’t need a new girl; he just wanted his old one back.

Yeah, Puck was right. He did need to get his spine back. 

“What’s the plan?” Finn said, already regretting this. 

“It starts like this.” Puck grabs a speaker from his bag and places it on the table in the food court. Puck then jumps up on the table and starts to sing. 

Puck: “Beautiful girls, all over the world/I could be chasin but my time would be wasted/They got nothin on you, baby/Nothin on you, baby/They might say hi, and I might say hey/But you shouldn't worry, about what they say/'Cause they got nothin on you, baby /Nothin on you, baby”

As Puck went through the song, girls started to surround them. It was like a babe hurricane where they were the eye of the storm. Finn wasn’t really clear how Puck singing was going to get anyone besides Puck laid, but he was going with it. 

He started dancing with some of the girls as Puck sang, getting some numbers written on his arm. It wasn’t that this sort of attention wasn’t welcome, it REALLY was. But somewhere in his head, he kept thinking about last year with Santana. It wasn’t the amazing thing people said it was cause he didn’t like Santana that way. 

Or because Santana is gay, but he’s pretty sure it’s the first thing. 

By the time the song ended, all his thoughts were about how he wanted Rachel more than ever. He wanted to run to her and apologize again for everything. 

It shouldn’t take too long to find her because she was staring right at him, standing next to Tina, Mercedes, and Mike. 

Crap.

\----------------------

Kurt either needed an Advil or a vacation. He wanted the latter, but he’d settle for the former. 

He didn’t know what he did to specifically piss off Karofsky this year, but he wished to the big spaghetti monster in the sky that he could take it back. He currently had one black eye, bruises littering his back, and a minor migraine from Karofsky hitting his head on the tiles in the bathroom. He just hoped he found one of the girls soon, they always had Advil on them. 

Instead of someone with Advil who wouldn’t ask questions, he saw his boyfriend. Typically, he loved seeing his boyfriend, but this was so not the time. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine said with a kiss. 

“Hey, babe. Where are you off to?” He said, hoping he was late to some sort of practice. 

“Oh, I was just heading to football. But if you aren’t doing anything, I might feel a little inclined to skip.” 

Kurt forced out a laugh; he needed Blaine gone so he could sleep and not have to answer questions. “You have only been at this school a couple of months, and on the team for about a week, you might want a little more time under your belt before you skip to watch Project Runway with your boyfriend.” 

That actually sounded great; he should make time to do that this weekend when his bruises didn’t make cuddling sound repulsive. He wasn’t sure why Blaine had decided to join the football team, he did not doubt that it involved his asinine rivalry with Sam, but for the moment he was grateful. 

Blaine pouted but looked like he was going to ultimately agree with Kurt, when Sam ran onto the scene. 

“Kurt, I need to take with you.”

 

Great, just what he needed: no Advil, questions, and noise that was not helping the migraine situation. He wanted to tell Sam that he would see Sam later and to leave him to go home and sleep.

Through gritted teeth, he instead said, “Hey Sam, what’s up?” 

Blaine defensively put his arm around Kurt and pulled him in tight. Normally, this would have just lead to an eye roll at the Blaine/Sam feud. It wasn’t as hot as people seemed to think it was, it was mainly just annoying. Now though, he moaned as Blaine grabbed on to his already bruised skin. 

He wanted a damn nap. 

“Something’s been up with you, and I’m here to find out what it is.” 

Blaine stopped looking at Sam with murder in his eyes and started to look at Kurt with concern. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” 

Kurt wanted to scream. He had no idea what Sam thought was happening, but he doubted he guessed what it was. And even if he did, there was nothing to be done so what did it matter.

“As I told you earlier, I’m fine. Seriously, life is just peachy.” That almost sounded believable.

Sam sighed, “If you're fine, why did you just sound like it hurt when Blaine put his arm around you?”

Crap, he was hoping nobody noticed that. Blaine took his arm off Kurt and had even more concern in his eyes.

“I find my boyfriend so erotic that even the smallest touch turns me on.” That sounded less believable, but he was going with it. 

“Kurt, even you must know that was a dumb lie.”

Desperately, Kurt tried, “Are you saying that I couldn’t possibly love my boyfriend enough to be turned on by his touch?”

He hoped that playing into their dumb rivalry would give him more time to think of better lies. No such luck.

“I’m not leaving it alone that easily.”

“I’m FINE, Sam. Seriously, I have to go, and Blaine has to get to football so if you excuse us.”

Sam stopped him before he could leave, “I’ll let you go if you take off the sunglasses you’ve been wearing all week.”

...Crap…

“The sunglasses that you not only have been wearing indoors, when I know that you told me how douche that is, but it’s also January. Not even douchebags wear sunglasses when it’s cloudy and snowy.”

Well, Kurt was screwed. Might as well get this over with.

He took off his glasses, revealing his left eye to be black and blue. While Blaine looked shocked, concerned, and outraged, Sam looked like he knew what was happening. 

“Damn you, Evans. When did you find out?”

“Bunch of little things throughout the week, the final straw was when Finn told me that you cringed your way through hugging him when I know he’s hugged you plenty of times before last week.”

“Damn it, stupid Finn with his stupid hugs.”

“Wait, hold up.” Blaine seemed completely confused and really worried. “What the hell is going on, who did this to you?”

Sam looked like he was going to ask the same question. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you guys, so you’ll let me go home and sleep because this migraine is killing me. It was Karofsky, he’s been harassing me for years, but within the last couple months it’s gotten worse.”

Sam and Blaine seemed to not like that answer very much by the way that they both shouted in outrage. Screams, might he add, that did not help his migraine. 

“Dude, we got to have him arrested or something!”

“Are you okay? Why wouldn’t you tell me about this?”

“STOP!”

They both stared at him, quiet now, good he had their attention. 

“I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want to make anyone worried. I’m fine, truly! Now, you two won’t tell anyone about this as to make more people worried about a situation that nothing can be done about.”

“Nothing to be done, my ass. I say we get the jackass arrested, or at least expelled. Kurt, this isn’t just normal bullying, this is assault.”

“What proof do we have, Sam?” He was tired, damn it. He wanted to go home and take a nap. Then he wanted a bath, an aspirin, and to never have this conversation again. He was already starting to tear up with anger and he wanted to leave.

“You’re black and blue, Kurt. That’s proof!”

 

“Or did I fall down the steps? What if I got hit by a motorcycle?” He was starting to shake. “What if my dad hit me, or my boyfriend, or any other bully? Why specifically Karofsky? I have been in this goddamn cowtown my whole life and I know how it works. If I tell, I get a target on my back and nothing else. Snitches get stitches, after all. The fallout will be much worse than being a little sore and having to wear sunglasses in winter. But, if I let it go. If I let it go and suck it up, be the type of man that this town has always told me to be, then I get through it. I get through it and get to publically call out people once I’m rich and famous. I become an inspiration.”

He was crying harder now. Why couldn’t they get it?

 

“Kurt,-” 

Blaine tried to speak but Kurt was done listening. He ran to his car. He wanted a nap. He was so goddamn tired. 

\-----------------

Mercedes didn’t know when she started to be the one who had to actually deal with other people’s drama. She did know, however, that when Rachel ran out of the mall, someone needed to go deal with this week’s Finchel crap. 

“I’ll go deal with little miss diva; you two just continue to flirt.” 

Smirking as she saw her two friends blush, she went after Rachel. 

She found her sitting on a bench outside of the opening. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Oh, Mercedes. I didn’t see you approach, please feel free to sit.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Mercedes had the courage to ask: “You okay?”

“I’m fine, why would I not be? It’s not like he broke up with me. I was the one to initiate the breakup. I was the one who couldn’t handle the fact that for months he decided to lie to me about losing his virginity. He has every right to try and find someone new with Noah.”

“And while that’s all fine and good, you don’t sound okay.”

Rachel took a deep breath in and said in a small voice, “I just don’t know how he’s already moved on. I seem to be stuck in a weird limbo of constantly wanting him back while knowing it would not be fair to make that the basis of our relationship. Relationships need a foundation of mutual trust. But, he gets to just move on easily, as if he just doesn’t care anymore.”

 

Mercedes knew that Rachel was wrong, according to Kurt, Finn was a mess. She's guessing that that was just Puck’s attempt to cheer him up. 

She also knew that Rachel needed to move on. 

“Maybe, you could try dating. Get a rebound, someone who will be a stepping stone for you to get over him.”

 

Rachel seemed to hesitate. 

“You are a catch, girl. Even in this dumb town, you’re sure to find someone. Maybe it will even make Finn jealous.” 

Rachel gave a small smile at that. “Thanks, Mercedes.”

They hugged, and Mercedes knew she did the right thing. Telling her that Finn was still heartbroken wouldn’t help because it didn’t seem like Rachel actually wanted to get back together with him.

She was going to talk to Kurt when she got home, cause this was a damn mess.

“Now, let’s go back in before Mike and Tina end up leaving without us.” 

And with that, they walked back into the food court. 

\--------------------------

Blaine felt like an idiot. His boyfriend had been being assaulted for god know how long, and he hasn’t done anything. He hadn’t even noticed, just sat around being ignorant. 

He couldn’t even be upset that Sam had figured it out before he had, just that this all been happening and nothing had been done. 

Now that Kurt had stormed out, Blaine couldn’t do anything beyond slide down the wall and put his head in his hands.

Sam sat down next to him, looking equally as dumbfounded. 

“Well, that happened.” 

Profound, Sam. 

“Yeah, that certainly happened.”

He was equally profound, given the situation.

“So, what happens now?”

“I don’t know; I figure practice has already started so Beiste won’t really care if we miss.” And, quite frankly, he didn’t give a rats ass if she did. He just found out his boyfriend has been continuously assaulted. 

“That’s all fine and stuff, but I meant legally. We can’t just let this happen.”

“So, you want to go behind Kurt’s back and potentially make things worse. Sam, we moved to this school this year. We don’t exactly know how it works or what will happen if we report it.”

Sam jumped up at that, seeming to get angrier than the just numb that Blaine was feeling. 

“That’s a load of crap, and you know it. Sure, this school doesn’t care about slushies or wedgies or childish stuff, but there has to be a clear line between that and aggravated assault with proof.” 

Blaine raised his head, “You heard Kurt, what proof do we have that him being hurt is Karofsky? We can’t just disrespect what he wants, because quite frankly hearing what the people at this school gets away with in the name of ‘no proof’ is astounding. I heard some crazy stuff about last year, and nobody ever got more than a slap on the wrist. If you want to do something, get proof.” 

Blaine wanted to do something as much as Sam, possibly more. But Kurt was very serious; if they tried to do something and nothing happened, things could go from bad to worse. 

Blaine sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He could see why a school like this could drive the kids to try and get the hell out. There was probably no redeeming qualities this school had. 

Almost. 

Maybe, just maybe, this school could be good for something. 

“Hey Sam, did you hear that some kids stole a bunch of football equipment over the summer?”

Sam looked a little insulted at where that thought had come from but answered anyway.

“Yeah, some alumni donated so that we could get new stuff and a little extra so that the school could get…oh.”

“Exactly.”

“You think Artie knows how to hack the cameras?”

Another idea forming in his head, “Do you think any of the other Glee clubbers have ever seen Karofsky gone out of his way to bully Kurt?”

“As someone who used to bully Kurt, and still in relatively good standing with the football team, Puck probably has. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are all cheerleaders so they’re all bound to know something. I also know that Rachel, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes are all people that don’t have any ties with popular groups, at the very least they’ve also probably been bullied by Karofsky.”

“Emergency Glee meeting.”

“Sure, are we letting Kurt know or not?”

“Not yet, he’ll try to tell everyone that nothing can be done. I’ve seen what happens when the New Directions wants to get something done; they shouldn’t be deterred.”

“In that case, let's not tell Finn either. He can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“Sounds good, choir room in an hour.”

“Why wait?” Sam was grinning like a madman. “Forty-five minutes sounds long enough for everyone to get here.” 

For a moment, Blaine was grinning too. Maybe, they could get along. 

“Texting everyone now.”

Karofsky was a dead man.

\----------------------

“What the hell is going on? Why did you idiots call 90% of the club to the choir room at 5:00 on a Friday? Do you bozos know all the different things I could have done on a Friday besides be in school?”

While the words were harsh, Santana’s words didn’t hold much wait. To be honest, she’s been bored all week, and the idea that something more exciting was happening was exactly what she needed.

“Santana, we all know that you’re better things consisted of watching Lilo and Stitch with Brittany.”

Damn it, Quinn. She had a reputation to uphold

“No, we weren’t going to do that until tomorrow. Tonight, her parents aren’t coming home til late, so we were gonna-”

“Anyway! Why don’t the two lovestruck idiots just say why we’re here.”

She loved Brittany and her no filter mouth, sometimes she just wanted a little one that didn’t tell her whole sex life.

“Yeah, as much as everyone wants to know whatever mystery sex Brittana was going to perform, what are we doing here?”

Maybe not as subtle as Santana could be, but she managed not to blush too hard. 

“Sorry to… uh, interrupt… that, but this is serious.” 

Blaine nodded, and Sam actually looked serious for once, something interesting was definitely happening, especially if he and Blaine were agreeing.

Blaine continued, “Kurt’s being assaulted by Karofsky, and we need help to get proof.”

The whole room went ballistic. Santana doesn’t think the group had been this concerned since the Jessie/Rachel thing last year. A small voice in her head asked if this is why she wasn’t out to more than the Glee club. Kurt had always been bullied, before they even truly knew what being gay meant. Now, it sounded like it’s gotten past the point of just bullying. Would this happen to her if she told the school about her and Brit?

Mercedes finally got the rooms attention. “HEY! My best friend is apparently being assaulted and for them to explain what the hell that means, you fools need to be quiet and sit your asses down.” That effectively shut everyone up. “Now, explain what the hell you boys are talking about!”

Santana took this time to sit her. 

Looking mildly scared, Sam said: “We got the confirmation about an hour ago. Kurt told us that it’s been getting worse and he had a black eye as well as multiple large bruises all around his body.”

“What do you mean by large bruises?” Rachel sounded small for once. 

“He was in physical pain when Blaine put his arm around him and when Finn hugged him. He also seemed to have a huge headache, although I don’t know if that’s related.”

Tina looked determined. “What do we have to do?”

Mike looked just as determined, but also a little confused. “Why isn’t Finn or Kurt here? Shouldn’t they be here if the whole club is about to raise hell?”

Blaine and Sam looked at each other for a second and Santana raised an eyebrow. 

Blaine finally spoke up, “We didn’t want Finn here cause he can’t keep a secret and he lives with Kurt. And Kurt isn’t here…”

“Because he doesn’t want to do anything about this. He thinks it’s a lost cause trying to go against Karofsky, but that can’t be true!”

Puck looked like he was in pain as he said, “Kid isn’t saying that for no reason. He knows that no matter what happens with Karofsky, he’s going to pay. I’ve seen a lot of people reach the breaking point, caused that breaking point in some cases, but there's a reason no one goes to Figgins. He won’t do crap unless he’s forced, especially against one of the football player.”

Mercedes shot up again, “So, you’re saying we do nothing?!?”

Puck raised his hands up, good he was talking crap. Or maybe that was just the part of her that wanted to be out and happy. She’d seen girls who’d rather miss weeks of school at a time than go against Coach or her cheerleaders. 

“I’m just saying that if we’re going to do this, our proof better be airtight and we better have some willing to sue. That’s the only way something will happen to Karofsky.” Puck looked like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. 

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” Santana’s not sure what possessed her to talk, but she needed to know that future, her potential future was brighter than this. She knew it wasn’t always going to be pretty if she ever came out, but she needed someone to prove that it might at least get better. “Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum must have a hell of a plan if they’re willing to risk this.”

They all stared at Evans and Anderson, god help them if they didn’t have a plan.

“First things first, Artie I know you’re pretty good with tech. Think you could hack the security cameras?”

“I guess, I’d need to be at Figgins desk, but sure. I don’t know what kind of quality cameras the school would buy though. I know it was alumni money, but…”

“It’s better than nothing.”

“I guess,” Artie didn’t sound very convinced. Tina and Quinn volunteered to sneak him in, and the three of them were gone.

“It may be a longshot, but could anyone look in Karofsky’s locker and see if anything is incriminating.”

Britt raised her hand which was surprising, to say the least. “I do it all the time cause Lord Tubbington always steals my stuff and puts it in his footlocker.” 

Blaine and Mike decided to go with her to make sure nothing too bad happens, which Santana thought was unnecessary but whatever. 

“We also need lawyers, in case-”

“Say no more; Daddy is a long-standing member of the Lima branch of the ACLU. I-”

“Great, go talk to him and report back. Take Mercedes with you cause it seems like we’re doing partners.” Santana just needed Berry away. Just the sound of her voice was making Santana angry. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“I could just call him; it seems much more-”

“Nope, it’s much more convincing when parents have to tell you no in person and in front of friends.”

“I guess that makes sense. Come along Mercedes, let us go be heroes.” 

Berry left the room easily enough, although Jones looked like she was going to punch Santana as she glared the whole way out of the room. 

“I guess that just leaves the three of us. If there is anything else, you guys can think of…”

Puck sighed, “I guess, I could snitch. If Hummel’s really as hurt you say, I should go over to their house and guess the damage. I’ll say Finn left his shirt in the car or something so I’m not obvious. I bullied the kid long enough to know that, although he looks like he would, he doesn’t bruise as easy as you’d think.”

Puck left, and it was just Sam and Santana in the room. They were silent for a second before Santana finally spoke.

“He’s not going to thank you.”

“What?”

“Kurt. He’s not going to thank you. I’m all for doing this. I don’t want him hurt as much as the next gleek, but he won’t thank you. If this works, he’ll be pissed. Maybe at all of us, most definitely at you.”

“If that’s what happens, it happens. I can’t let something happen to him.”

“Because you love him.”

Sam sighed, “Yeah, and I’m not trying to get in the way of him and Blaine or anything, and I would have done this anyway for any of my friends.”

“But, especially for him.”

“...yeah…”

Santana looked towards the door that Britt had left through. “Because we’ll do anything for the ones we love, even if it means sometimes doing the worst.”

They stayed silent after that and for what feels like the first time, seriously contemplated when she’d be able to give Brit what she’s still too scared to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realize that I left on a little bit of a cliffhanger but tbh it was getting long and I'm very much looking forward to the next episode. A little teaser is that it takes place where the Sue Sylvester Shuffle took place in the show and I'm taking the idea of the episode with almost none of the actual plot cause hot damn. The next episode is also the episode that inspired me to start on this project that will probably never be finished haha (but, I'll try). Hope you guys are enjoying!


End file.
